When Memories Are Made
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: Sequel Prequel to When Memories Surface. READ THAT FIRST! Sev's POV as he looks after his five year old charge. Thanks to those who suggested I write more on this story. One shot.


**When Memories Are Made-**

"Headmaster, I can't do this."

"Severus, I realize this seems rather far from your Hogwarts duties, but I really must insist. You're the only one who has time-"

"Albus, I must interrupt. My potions-"

"Severus, I understand your arguments-"

"You haven't even heard them yet!" Severus indignantly protested.

"-but I will not allow you to wriggle out of this. There is absolutely nowhere else she can go."

Severus was about to argue further but Albus held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry Severus. I'm sure she'll be no trouble for you. You're young, you can handle it."

Severus shot daggers out of his eyes. "Fine." He grumbled and left. It was not at all fine.

…………

_So, it's just because I'm the youngest one here, is it? _Severus fumed as he made his way to Dumbledore's kitchen. _Typical. The runt of the litter always gets picked on._

Severus Snape, newly freed Death Eater spy for Dumbledore's Order, was just 23 years old. And now he was stuck with some muggle child for who knew how long.

Albus insisted she be taken care of, rather than dumped in an orphanage where Severus believed she belonged. Something about eventually attending Hogwarts and becoming some great Gryffindor. _Humph. _That, of course, was the icing on the cake. _Bloody Gryffindors always expecting special treatment._

Severus relieved Albus' cook/housekeeper from his new charge and carried the rather bewildered child back to his house.

……….

"Are you a babysitter?" Hermione asked that afternoon when Severus had sat her down on the tire swing that had been there since the previous owner.

"You could say that."

"Oh, okay…"

Severus hated to admit to himself that he was enjoying the outdoors for once, even if he did have to push a five year old on a tire swing. However, he certainly did not want to devote all his attentions and energies on the little girl for more than a day.

He wondered why Dumbledore's niece couldn't look after her just yet. Would she would _ever_ take Hermione or was it all some ruse to fill him with false hope?

It wasn't long before Hermione interrupted his musings.

"Where are they?"

"Hmm? Where are who?"

"My parents." Hermione answered wide eyed, as if it were the simplest answer in the world.

Great, now what was he supposed to say? Obviously no one had been kind enough to tell the little squirt the truth themselves.

Severus stopped pushing the tire and kneeled down on the grass in front of Hermione. This was going to be difficult and, of course, then he would be stuck with a sniveling squirt.

"They've… gone on a little holiday."

"Where?"

_Persistent child…_"To a very boring place where adults have to go sometimes. They thought you'd have more fun here…" _With me? Yeah right._

"Oh…they never told me."

"Must've slipped their minds." (1)

Hermione nodded and Severus stood up hoping she was satisfied, at least for a while. He would have to tell her the truth eventually but maybe she would forget about her parents and never ask about them again… _Ri-ight Severus._

His thoughts were interrupted once more when Hermione asked him his name.

"It's Severus."

"Sev…" Hermione paused, thinking hard.

Severus repeated his name.

"Sevrus?"

"No, it's Sev-er-us."

"Sev…Sev… Sev-vie. Sevvie?" Clearly she hoped this would suffice for her babysitter, as she obviously couldn't get her mouth around the rest of it.

Severus sighed. "Yes. Yes, my name is Sevvie." He rolled his eyes over the top of his charge's head.

Hermione smiled and jumped off the swing. Severus was forced to look back down at her when she pulled on his pant leg.

"Sevvie… I'm hungry."

Ah, something he had failed to think about – she would need to eat, wouldn't she?

"Alright. There's food inside."

Hermione held up a chubby little hand to him.

Severus frowned. What did she want?

She looked back with those abnormally large eyes. When he continued staring at her perplexed, she grabbed his arm with one hand and put her other hand in his.

_Oh, right. Lucky we weren't about to cross a street…_Severus dryly thought before walking his ward up to the house.

He couldn't help but marvel at the strange sensation of her tiny, soft hand resting in his large, calloused one. He was suddenly afraid that if he held on too tightly, her five year old fingers might snap off.

………….

Severus and Hermione spent the remainder of the day outside chasing butterflies and picking daisies… Or at least, Hermione did. Severus merely walked along behind her, occasionally hitting things with a willow branch he found. (2)

After dinner, the two retired to the living room. Severus sat reading a book while Hermione played with her doll. After a little while Hermione became exhausted with the events of the day and could barely keep her eyes open. Severus couldn't have been more relieved when he noticed she was ready to flop onto the carpet - especially since she had been in the process of picking out a book for him to read to her.

"I think it's time for bed, don't you?"

Hermione shook her sleepy head in protest while yawning.

"Yes. Come on." Severus cocked his head toward the bedrooms.

"Why can't I sleep at my house? All the other babysitters let me."

_Drat…caught again. Hmm… _"Your parents are painting the house while they're gone…" He was sure there could only be a certain number of lies he would be allowed to get away with. How many more questions would she ask?

But Hermione appeared to accept the explanation and dutifully followed him to her new room. Once tucked into her bed, she fell asleep instantly.

Severus stared at her tiny body curled up in a tight ball in the middle of a much larger bed. After a minute, he turned off the light and shut the door.

………….

The next day, Severus took Hermione back to Albus' house. She had actually been rather easy to look after for the most part, but he still wanted his freedom back. After all, being lackey to Voldemort and to Dumbledore, he didn't want to be controlled by a five year old as well.

Albus didn't have any good news. The next day, he didn't either, nor the next.

Severus rapidly began losing faith the he would ever get rid of his little bundle of annoyance.

There was one point of annoyance that Hermione never failed to bring up at least once a day.

"I want Mummy…"

"She's not here right now." Severus tried his best not to sound harsh.

"Daddy?"

"No. Not yet. Get some sleep."

Severus was rather surprised that Hermione would actually sleep well without her parents.

That wasn't to say he liked lying. The fact that his whole existence was built upon lies did not factor into the equation.

…………….

Somehow a week went by with Hermione reasonably content, despite occasional droopy moods – so dubbed by Hermione herself.

"Sevvie…"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I feel droopy…"

Severus resisted the urge to sigh. Instead he answered, "Well, that's not good. Why don't you fetch some lollies from the kitchen and we'll go outside and have a swing?"

To which Hermione 'drooped' off to the kitchen.

To Severus' horror, he seemed to be improving in the area of childcare as the days wore on. Though he shouldn't be glad when Hermione felt sad or lonely, he couldn't help but notice how… cute (unfortunately there was no other word for it) she looked when moping about.

One such day when Hermione had spent the majority of it rather down, she requested that Severus read to her. That is, after she procrastinated as much as she could getting ready for bed.

"Hurry up, Hermione. Bedtime was five minutes ago."

At Severus' rather displeased tone, Hermione quickly scampered into the room and climbed up on the bed. "May I please have a story?"

"Aren't you tired yet?" Severus asked, a little exasperated to say the least.

Hermione shook her head in reply. "Ple-ease Sevvie?"

"Very well."

Hermione smiled widely and settled into bed.

"Which book?"

Hermione reached over to the bedside table and picked up the Knotsberry Farm book. It was her all-time favorite – Severus had bought it for her when she expressed how much she missed her copy.

Severus grabbed the book and sat beside Hermione on the bed. He was surprised when Hermione curled up onto his chest. Trying his best to ignore the strange situation, he began to read.

……………

Hermione and Severus managed to co-exist in peace for another week. One particular night during the week, Hermione, who was slowly finding it more difficult to be away from her parents, asked for some warm milk.

Severus obliged, poured some milk into a glass and used his wand to warm it up.

Hermione's eyes widened when he placed the warm glass into her hands.

"How'd you do that?" She asked in wide-eyed wonder.

Severus smirked. "Magic, of course."

He couldn't help but feel a slight bit of warmth inside him at her awed expression.

So, consequently, Severus promised to show Hermione the delights of Diagon Alley the next day.

Hermione forgot her droopy woes as she ran from store window to store window, pressing her little hands and nose against the cool glass.

Severus treated her to an ice cream at Fortesque's and allowed her to amuse herself at Flourish and Blots while he picked up some much needed potions ingredients.

Completely tired out by the end of the day, Hermione had no need for a glass of warm milk that night. She instead fell asleep next to Severus as they were watching television after their fish and chip dinner.

When the show was over, Severus fell asleep on the couch as well.

………..

Severus would never have imagined that Hermione could keep him pleasantly occupied throughout the lonely summer months. He had actually forgotten to constantly badger Albus about Clarissa.

After a while, Hermione ceased complaining that her parents weren't around. She seemed content to wait patiently for their return.

Severus selfishly hoped that Clarissa could break the news to Hermione, and subsequently become the baddie. He had certainly had enough of the villain's role.

Surprisingly, Hermione enjoyed his company. She was a quiet, complacent child who never seemed to be bored or lonely. She never grappled for attention.

Severus presumed that being an only child taught her to amuse herself as well as enjoy the company of adults. He was thankful he wasn't stuck with a whiny brat who was always vying for attention and unable to appreciate quiet solitude.

Severus found it easy to work on his potions or write his textbook while Hermione sat on the rug, reading or drawing.

At one point she spoke up to show off her latest creation.

"Sevvie?"

"Huh?" Severus was surprised at her quiet voice – he had forgotten about his young charge for a few minutes.

"Look!" Hermione held up the piece of parchment she had been working on for the last half an hour.

Severus finished adding the lacewings to his headache potion before he came over to her.

"It's a kitty!" Hermione grinned broadly.

"So it is. What's it's name?"

"I dunno…" Hermione trailed off and thought for a moment, "Sparkles!"

The kitty was far from being sparkly. Severus just smiled.

"Can _you_ draw, Sevvie?"

Severus shook his head.

"Oh…" Hermione looked crestfallen. "That's too bad…"

"Why don't you draw me something?" Severus suggested in lieu of his lacking artistic abilities.

"Okay!" Hermione was eager to accept the challenge. "What should I draw?"

"Hmm… surprise me."

And so Hermione began her work on Sevvie's drawing and Severus continued his work, occasionally looking over at the busy bundle of Hermione.

………..

Later that day, Severus took Hermione to Diagon Alley again for an hour and bought her a cat bracelet. Hermione was delighted.

"You're the best babysitter I've ever had." She proclaimed loudly.

Well, of course. Severus Snape was certainly superior to all snotty nosed teenage sitters.

They then got some pizza for dinner on the way home.

On reflection, it wasn't exactly the best idea to feed a five year old pizza just before bedtime. As a result of his serious lack in judgement – he had a feeling parents would not want their child in his care if he _was_ a babysitter- Severus was woken up by loud crying at two a.m.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Severus entered Hermione's darkened bedroom. "Shh…it's okay…" He scooped her up into his arms and held her tight. "It's just a dream…"

At least, he _hoped_ it was only a dream and not a flash of memory from the night the Death Eaters came to her house. Luckily Hermione had been in her room at the time- but what if she had heard something horrifying? It was highly possible.

Hermione clung to his shirt and sniffed. The tears flowed unbidden down her cheeks and onto his pajama top. "I-it was scary…"

"I know. It's okay. Shh…Shh…" Severus had never comforted anyone before. How could it be that he knew how to do such a thing now? He stroked her hair hoping she would soon calm down.

Apparently Hermione was sufficiently soothed and she stopped sniffling after a few moments. She quietly rested in his arms, trying to catch her breath.

"That's better…" Severus tried to put her back in bed, but she just wouldn't go.

"Don't leave me alone… The bad dream will come back…" Hermione whispered, her voice shaking.

Severus would have argued but the poor girl was shivering and clinging on to him for dear life. What had scared her so much?

"Please?" Hermione whined.

Severus sighed and gave in. "Alright. Hop in…"

He climbed into bed next to her, wondering if he had sufficient cause to demand a pay rise out of Albus.

Hermione snuggled up close to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

_Right… If anyone takes a photo of this…_

She fell asleep quickly but Severus stayed awake thinking about the past few weeks. He unconsciously rested his chin on Hermione's head and berated himself for entertaining the notion that the little body curled up against his was rather comforting.

……….

It was a few days after Hermione's nightmare when Albus informed Severus that Clarissa had returned from her time studying in Amsterdam and could take Hermione off his hands.

_Right…_

Severus took Hermione out for one last swing on the tire and read her another story as they sat on the back porch.

After lunch he took her to Clarissa's. Severus spoke for a little while with Clarissa while holding Hermione. She was a little shy around the very energetic woman.

Soon though, Severus knew he couldn't put off the moment any longer.

_Since when did all this… caring sneak up on me?_

He found himself wondering if he could keep her. But no, girls needed female influence. What did he know about raising children? Besides, how could he when he lived and worked in Hogwarts? No, he had to say goodbye. Severus had not expected it to be so difficult. Hermione was just a scrawny runt, wasn't she?

"Clarissa will take care of you for a while. Okay, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't seem at all okay with the idea. Severus didn't blame her. For a month she had spent all her time in his company. He tried his best to cheer her up, while feeling decidedly wretched himself.

"You two will have lots of fun. Clarissa knows some great games you'll love. Hmm?"

Hermione looked from Severus to Clarissa dubiously. "You'll come back?"

Time for another lie. If the kid didn't get screwed up from living with him, it would be a miracle. "As soon as I can. You won't even know I'm gone."

"Promise Sevvie?"

"Promise." His promises were always empty ones but for the first time he wished this one wasn't. Perhaps one day his promises would mean something, but for now…

Severus wiped a tear from Hermione's cheek and kissed her forehead.

He wondered if he would ever be called "Sevvie" again.

…….

**11 years later…**

Severus stared at the door for a while after Hermione left, lost in his thoughts.

He _had_ intended to visit her from time to time but decided against it for numerous reasons. Hogwarts and Dumbledore kept him busy, Hermione was supposed to become a future student of his and it would be improper to have a close relationship with her, plus he had a feeling she would never have forgiven him for his lies.

Today had been surprising.

She did forgive him. Not just for the lies, but for his initial mistake with the Death Eaters.

_She must be a truly remarkable woman to forgive me that… _

Severus gently pulled out an old piece of parchment from his drawer. He stared down at the crude depiction of himself.

Smiling.

He never did get a pay rise that year…

……….

**(1) Modified quote from Scar in _The Lion King._**

**(2) Image stolen from Alan Rickman's portrayal of Colonel Christopher Brandon in _Sense and Sensibility._**

**Wow… It's been a long time coming, this sequel. I wrote it ages ago and typed it up in stages. I apologize for the short, rather fast paced way it came out. I hope you can pick out the parts that Hermione remembered in her later years at Hogwarts. This continues on from When Memories Surface and the last part up there when Sev's reflecting on the past, happens right after Hermione leaves his office after his explanations.**

**Needless to say, Sev was very lonely after he gave Hermione away. :'(**

**And I have to thank the 14 reviewers from the previous story – and those lurkers who read without reviewing. :) I think you guys gave me the best load of compliments and praises yet. Every time I read your reviews, I just smile. So, for your support and encouragement to write more, here is the more you wanted. I hope it lives up to your expectations and thank you so much for hanging in there while I got my act together and typed it up.**

**Leave me more nice comments! Know that even if I don't reply to you for a while, I have read your review and appreciate it. Some times I even listen to your suggestions:)**

**As to It All Started When, for those of you who are following it, I apologize for the long delay in getting another chapter up. Getting ready to start college, and then starting college, and then not being sure how to go about writing the next chapter doesn't exactly help progress. Heh. But there will be more, I assure you.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
